staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Kwietnia 2011
05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości odc.4 06:30 Smerfy - Skarżypyty, odc. 155 (Tattle - Tail Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 10:00 Smoleńsk 2010 - 2011 - studio 10:30 Smoleńsk 2010 - 2011 - transmisja uroczystości z Cmentarza Powązkowskiego 11:30 Artyści w hołdzie Ofiarom Katastrofy; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Dwaj żołnierze (Two Soldiers); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:15 Miłość trwa wiecznie (Love's Unending Legacy) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:50 DIES LUCTUS - dni żałoby, dni smutku; film dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 62 - Paragraf 23 - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Smoleńsk 2010. Pamiętamy; film dokumentalny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Prosiaczkowe życzenia, odc. 57 (Piglet's wish upon a star); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Platinum Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Świdnicki Krause 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Pan Tadeusz - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999) 22:50 Wiadomości - wydanie specjalne 23:05 Wieczór (Evening) 112'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Ostatni cesarz (Last Emperor) 155'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Chiny, Hongkong (1987) 04:00 Uroczysty koncert poświęcony pamięci Ofiar katastrofy pod Smoleńskiem - H. M. Górecki - III Symfonia 05:05 Zakończenie dnia 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:10 Nie tylko dla pań - Podwodne królestwo Aliwal (Aliwal Shoah) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:10 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 7 Trzcianne; cykl reportaży 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 824; serial TVP 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 569 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 570 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:40 Wajrak na tropie - Wyspa fok; cykl dokumentalny 09:10 Wajrak na tropie - W pogoni za salamandrą; cykl dokumentalny 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Kuba i Meksyk (Around the world in 80 gardens. Cuba and Mexico); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Azja - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Indie "Trivandrum"; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1982) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1833; teleturniej 14:35 Muszka, Marylka, Maria...; reportaż 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Steczkowska & Maleńczuk 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 439 - Rozstania i powroty; serial TVP 17:15 Rok po; reportaż 18:00 Panorama 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Stan umysłu 45'; film dokumentalny 20:00 Jednego Serca - koncert poświecony ofiarom katastrofy smoleńskiej 21:15 Dwójka w akcji - 88 minut (88 minutes) 106'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2007) 23:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:45 W polskim kinie (8) Iza Kuna, Marian Dziędziel, Agnieszka Holland, Wojciech Marczewski, Leszek Dawid; magazyn 00:30 W potrzasku (Je suis un Assassin) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 02:30 Zła godzina (La Mala Hora / Veneno da Madrugada) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Brazylia (2004) 04:35 Taranthriller; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia 05:30 Serwis info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:12 Pogoda 06:14 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:38 Pogoda 06:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL: Kłamstwo katyńskie (31) 07:30 Serwis info 07:42 Smoleńsk 2010 07:52 Pogoda 08:00 Smoleńsk 2010 08:08 Pogoda 08:12 Smoleńsk 2010 08:30 Serwis info 08:39 Pogoda 08:41 Smoleńsk 2010 09:00 Serwis info 09:09 Pogoda 09:12 Smoleńsk 2010 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:44 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Pogoda 10:14 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Smoleńsk 2010 - transmisja uroczystości na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim 11:30 Serwis info 11:53 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:54 Pogoda 13:00 Transmisja mszy świętej z archikatedry pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela w Warszawie 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Smoleńsk 2010 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 Myślenie dozwolone (6) - magazyn 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Reportaż TVP Info: ... i ten jej uśmiech 20:30 Serwis info 20:46 Pogoda 20:53 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:54 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:26 Smoleński lot - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 00:31 Za kulisami PRL: Kłamstwo katyńskie (31) 01:00 Myślenie dozwolone (6) - magazyn 01:32 Reportaż TVP Info: ... i ten jej uśmiech 01:59 Serwis info 02:24 Pogoda 02:30 Szerokie tory: Katyń 03:02 Młodzież kontra 03:42 596 dni - reportaż 04:08 Reportaż TVP Info: ... i ten jej uśmiech 04:30 Za kulisami PRL: Kłamstwo katyńskie (31) 04:55 Młodzież kontra 05:26 Myślenie dozwolone (6) - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? (6) - serial animowany 07:25 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (21) - serial animowany 07:55 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (22) - serial animowany 08:30 Tom i Jerry (6) - serial animowany 09:00 Scooby-Doo (9) - serial animowany 09:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 10:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 12:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 12:15 Spacer w chmurach - melodramat (Meksyk,USA,1995) 14:10 Elizabethtown - komediodramat (USA,2005) 16:50 Szpilki na Giewoncie (20) 17:50 Hotel 52 (33) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wspomnienie o Piotrze Nurowskim - reportaż 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (187) 21:00 Kości 6 (108) 22:00 Kości 6 (109) 23:00 Boks: Gala w Newark - waga ciężka: Tomasz Adamek - Kevin McBride 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango - telezakupy 07:50 Epitafia katyńskie - cykl felietonów 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reallity show 11:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12:20 Przepis na życie (5) 13:20 Usta Usta 3 (6) 14:20 X Factor 15:45 Scooby-Doo - komedia przygodowa (Australia,USA,2002) 17:30 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 X Factor 21:35 Przepis na życie (6) 22:35 Partnerki (6) 23:35 W milczeniu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 00:50 "Los Numeros" - kulisy 01:15 Epitafia katyńskie - cykl felietonów 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 05:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 06:00 Orlen Australia Tour - reality show 06:30 Kłamczuch 07:35 Dekoratornia 08:05 Galileo (38) - program popularnonaukowy 09:10 Dotknąć szczytu świata - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2006) 11:00 Galileo (208) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (277) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Różowa Pantera (57) 18:30 Różowa Pantera (58) 19:00 Galileo (210) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem (6) - reality show 22:00 Spadkobiercy (45) - serial komediowy 23:00 Pierwsza olimpiada, Ateny 1896 (2) - serial historyczny 02:05 Znamię wojownika - film przygodowy (USA,2004) 03:45 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 04:35 TV Market 04:50 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Spotkanie z balladą (10) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników (10) - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Dzika natura (5) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 10:00 Junior TV: Byli sobie podróżnicy (15, 16) 11:00 Junior TV: Yogi - łowca skarbów (6) 11:30 Junior TV: Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (2) 12:00 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (7, 9) 12:30 Dyl Sowizdrzał - film animowany (Belgia,Niemcy,2003) 14:15 Koszykarz Buddy - film familijny (Kanada,USA,1997) 16:20 Mali spryciarze - film obyczajowy (USA,2000) 18:30 Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac - film animowany (USA,2008) 20:00 Misja - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,1986) 22:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (5) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 00:00 Medium 4 (10) 01:00 Pokój dziecięcy - horror (Hiszpania,2006) 03:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 06:05 Misja Martyna: Zamieszkać na wodzie 06:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 07:05 Mango 09:10 Ally McBeal (4) 10:10 Zeus i Roksana - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 12:10 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia (USA,2000) 14:40 Tak nieliczni - dramat wojenny (USA,1959) 17:05 Detektyw Monk 6: Pan Monk w banku (12/16) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Operation Gemini (6) 19:00 Agenci NCIS (5) 20:05 Superseans: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2004) 22:55 Fringe: Na granicy światów (16) 23:55 Twarz mordercy - film sensacyjny (USA,1994) 01:55 Arkana magii 04:00 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Studio Kultura - skarby filmoteki 08:01 Skarby filmoteki: Magia kina - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1986) 08:10 Skarby filmoteki: Jakub - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1986) 08:20 Skarby filmoteki: Jeden minus jeden - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1986) 08:35 Skarby filmoteki: Krakatau - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1986) 08:45 Skarby filmoteki: Włosy. Post scriptum do "Infantki" - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1986) 09:05 Amerykanin w PRL-u - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 09:55 Artyści w hołdzie ofiarom katastrofy lotniczej w Smoleńsku: "Fortepian Chopina" - koncert 10:10 Dokument tygodnia: Lekcja polskiego kina - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 11:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Angel - film animowany (Polska,2008) 11:45 Full Monteverdi - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 12:50 Artyści w hołdzie ofiarom katastrofy lotniczej w Smoleńsku: "Aria z suity orkiestrowej D-dur" Jana Sebastiana Bacha gra kwartet Camerata - koncert 13:00 Duże zwierzę - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 14:15 Być - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 14:50 Tygodnik kulturalny 15:35 Artyści w hołdzie ofiarom katastrofy lotniczej w Smoleńsku: "Round midnight" gra Wojciech Karolak - koncert 15:50 Niedziela z... twórczością Wojciecha Marczewskiego: Czas zdrady - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 17:00 Niedziela z... twórczością Wojciecha Marczewskiego: Zawód: Reżyser: Wojciech Marczewski - reportaż 17:30 Niedziela z... twórczością Wojciecha Marczewskiego: Odejścia, powroty: Tak bardzo zmęczeni - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 18:25 Niedziela z... twórczością Wojciecha Marczewskiego: Bielszy niż śnieg - film psychologiczny (Polska,1975) 19:05 Artyści w hołdzie ofiarom katastrofy lotniczej w Smoleńsku: "Dziwny jest ten świat" 20:30 Niedziela z... twórczością Wojciecha Marczewskiego: Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" - dramat społeczny (Polska,1990) 22:00 Artyści w hołdzie ofiarom katastrofy lotniczej w Smoleńsku: Nokturn cis-moll op. 27 - koncert 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja: Łowcy bomb - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 23:20 Videogalerie - magazyn kulturalny 00:10 Wszystko będzie dobrze - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2007) 02:00 Zwierciadło - dramat obyczajowy (ZSRR,1975) 03:45 Kult Off Kino: Dyrygentka', 'Wstyd (36) 04:30 Poza kontrolą: Pignation Hardcore Metal Hybrid - koncert 04:55 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.04.1984 08:30 Zanim stąd odejdę, proszę was... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 08:55 Moje spotkania z Papieżem - arcybiskup Józef Życiński 09:00 Wszystko co nasze... - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2004) 10:00 Królewskie sny (2) - serial historyczny 11:10 Galeria 2-ki: Igor Mitoraj - reportaż 11:35 Rodziny i miasta: Historia jednego dźwięku 12:00 Było... nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Flesz historii (19) 13:00 72 godziny w Kopalni Generał Zawadzki - reportaż 13:30 Pierwsza - reportaż 14:00 Doceniałam każdy przeżyty dzień - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu: Biały samochód (7) 15:30 Małe ojczyzny: Końca wojny nie było - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość: Początek (2/13) 16:45 Ostatni Warmiacy i Mazurzy 17:00 Ślady. Tadeusz Gajcy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 17:50 Parnas literacki: Aleksander Janta-Połczyński - program kulturalny 18:00 Pociąg specjalny Warszawa - Smoleńsk - Warszawa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 18:25 Bez retuszu - Białoruski las 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 10.04.1984 19:30 Spór o historię. Michaił Gorbaczow - demokrata, czy przegrany aparatczyk - debata 20:05 Gorycz i chwała - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 20:45 Nobliści: Henryk Sienkiewicz 21:05 Symbole polityczne: Święte Cesarstwo 21:35 W cieniu nienawiści - film wojenny (Polska,1986) 23:30 Marta Waszyngton - magazyn 23:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1667; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1668; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Szkoła życia - odc. 1 - Nowa uczennica (Skola pro Żywot - Nova zakyne); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); reż.:Miroslav Balajka; wyk.:Anezka Soukupova, Jakub Jarolimek, Leon Balint, Cyril Cerny, Denis Canoski, Barbora Malachcova, Danny Canoski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Crimen - odc. 6/6; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Smoleńsk 2010 - 2011 - studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Smoleńsk 2010 - 2011 - transmisja uroczystości z Cmentarza Powązkowskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Artyści w hołdzie Ofiarom Katastrofy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z archikatedry pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Smoleński Lot; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Sieradzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 "Niebo złote ci otworzę.." - Janusz Radek w Piwnicy pod Baranami; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 28; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 813; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 349; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 350; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 2 - Gigantyczna galaretka (The Giant Jelly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Opowieści weekendowe: Skarby ukryte; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Agata Buzek, Małgorzata Pritulak, Wojciech Siemion, Paweł Kowalski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Anna Milewska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Jednego Serca - koncert poświecony ofiarom katastrofy smoleńskiej; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Smoleński Lot 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Sieradzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Szansa na Sukces - Bracia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 813; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 2 - Gigantyczna galaretka (The Giant Jelly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 18* seria II - Mocne papiery; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Samotność we dwoje 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Mieczysław Voit, Barbara Horawianka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Kazimierz Dejunowicz, Krystyna Feldman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12